Just Friends?
by drawingdream
Summary: A suprise fanfic for my friend -  Sherlock/Mari
1. Morning

It was a Saturday morning. Mari was lying in bed and rolled over to her side to find Sherlock surprisingly still asleep. He had been working on cases constantly over the last two weeks without a rest. Mari decided to squeeze herself up to him.

"Morning Sherlock"

Sherlock opened his eyes. He twisted his head and saw her lying next to him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy birthday" He replied

Mari looked a little surprised because Sherlock never celebrated anything but since Mari came into his life, a few things changed. Sherlock started respecting others slightly more, especially if they were Mari's friends. Apart from Anderson who was still annoying as ever.

Mari smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"You remembered then"

"Of course I did." He placed his left hand on her arm and started stroking it.

They just laid there, enjoying each other's warmth for a while.


	2. Afternoon

Mari decided to get out of bed since it was almost 12'o clock. She decided to go have a shower while Sherlock got out of bed and went into the lounge after getting changed.

Sometime later Mari walked into the lounge to find it tidy. Sherlock decided to throw away some of his unwanted experiments. He was sitting on the chair nearest the window, wearing the usual trousers and purple shirt that Mari liked a lot. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"You tidied up?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, just a little surprised"

"Well, I full of surprises" he smiled

Mari made her way over to the kitchen and started making herself some tea. Sherlock secretly watched her.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we go out for dinner tonight? Since it is my birthday"

"Perfect, I was going to suggest that"

"Really?"

"Of course"

She walked over with two cups and passed one to Sherlock. "Here you go"

"Oh thank you" He took the cup and started to drink. She knew the way he liked it.

Mari sat in the chair opposite and asked "You haven't got any cases to do then?"

"No, and if I do I'm not doing any today"

"Whys that?"

"It's your birthday; I'm staying with you for the day"

Mari blushed a little.


	3. Evening

The day passed quite slowly, Sherlock and Mari went out for a little walk in the park because they had been stuck indoors all day. It finally got to 6'o clock and they made their way to a restaurant that was popular with Sherlock, Angelo's.

Sherlock and Mari both took a table nearest the window.

"Sherlock" Angelo was walking towards the table "Great to see you"

Mari looked at Angelo who passed them both menus.

"Anything on the house, free of charge for you and your date"

She then looked at Sherlock.

"I got this man off a case"

"Oh ok" she replied

"I'll get a candle, more romantic" Angelo walked off and came back with a candle. He placed it on the table then walked away.

Mari laughed. Sherlock gave her a funny look.

"Problem?"

"Oh no, course not. It's just weird, no one expect you to be with anyone since you said you're married to your work"

There was silence from them as they looked at the menu.


	4. The Big Question

It was about half an hour since Sherlock and Mari got in the restaurant. They were talking away until Sherlock looked out the window, completely ignoring Mari.

"Sherlock?"

He looked at her

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head "No, everything's going perfectly"

Mari smiled "Yeah"

She coughed. "I'll be back in a second, just need to pop to the ladies room"

He nodded. She got up and walked away.

When she completely disappeared Sherlock took something out his left trouser pocket and looked at it. He was completely lost in the moment, thinking to himself.

Mari was now coming back.

She sat down and he looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Are you sure your fine Sherlock, you seem to be daydreaming a lot" She said.

He placed a small box in front of her. She looked down at it puzzled.

She opened it.

Inside was a ring.

Sherlock took her hand.

And asked he rusing the traditional question.

"Mari"

She looked at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Her face showed that she was completely surprised.

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes" she replied and suddenly hugged him.

Sherlock's eyes widened little, he wasn't expecting such a positive response.

He then hugged back. Not caring what the others in the restaurant thought.


End file.
